


My Smoak Girl

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Olicity Clue, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Oliver takes steps to protect Felicity from an assassin.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111
Collections: Olicity Clue, The Oliver/Felicity Fanfiction Archive





	My Smoak Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Olicity Clue, an event organized by @olicitytropes on Tumblr Besides the clues given, I got inspired by an old pop song in Spanish, Mi Chica De Humo (my smoke girl), quoted below. 
> 
> Can you guys tell me in the comments if you guessed what my 3 clues are, a person, a place, and a thing?

> **Although I don't know who she is **
> 
> ** My feet should know**
> 
> ** They follow her like the rats **
> 
> **to the flute of Hamelin**
> 
> ** To lose her later.**

**—"** ** _Mi chica de humo_ ** **",** ** Emmanuel (1988)**

Striding in the nightclub as if he owns it, the first thing Oliver notices is the crowd, contorting rhythmically on the dance floor. As he expects, the place is full to the rafters. He plows through the drunk throng, dodging bodies, alert to any threat around him. The loud beat of the music makes it almost impossible to have a conversation at a normal volume. Neither it allows hearing the little talk that anyone could establish.

The latter is the exact reason why he chose this club as the meeting place with his tech girl. As an undercover ARGUS agent, he needs to outsource where he gets information to accomplish his job. An encounter in a shifty, secluded place always draws more attention than one in plain sight.

Amanda Waller was very clear the day she assigned this mission to him. She ordered him to cut each and all types of communication with the agency until the target was neutralized. That left him at a disadvantage. 

His target, Deadshot, is an elusive international assassin with a large death toll under his belt. The killer's true identity is a mystery, leaving his particular modus operandi as the only way to recognize his work. He kills with bullets laced with curare. As a fast-acting poison, the curare ensures that even if the victim survives the shot, the person is paralyzed in 3 minutes and dead in the next. 

Oliver knows the basics around a computer but he's not the tech-savviest person in the world. If he wanted to catch this guy, he needed the help of someone who was. If he couldn't access the legal resources, he turned to the illegal ones. The first thing Oliver did before leaving ARGUS HQ was to look for the file of the most skillful hacker in their watchlist. One stood out more than any other. 

The irony of Oliver using that list wasn't lost to him. That's how Amanda had found him. Oliver had been on the same list once until she recruited him a few years ago. Waller is adept to keep tabs on people who have a specific or extraordinary skillset who could be either a threat or a possible asset. 

When Oliver found Felicity Smoak, she was not what he expected. He had taken one look at the quirky, babbling blonde and his world tilted. Five minutes later, he was totally smitten with her. A dangerous thing in his line of work. 

Despite wishing not to, Oliver longs for these encounters with her. They've started as tense and awkward moments. Through time, however, they became a source of solace and reassurance in his violent life. 

There's one thing that bothers Oliver about Felicity: she has the uncanny ability to disappear on him. He prides himself to be a good hunter. Nothing passes his notice, except when she goes away. He's tried to follow her to no avail. She just vanishes like smoke, making honors to her surname. 

He shouldn't take it personally. It's understandable that after he barged into her life and "recruited" her, informing her that a governmental agency was aware of her hacktivism, as she likes to call it, Felicity took serious measures to remain in the dark.

He promised her that if she helped him, he would erase her file and he'd personally guarantee that no charge would be pressed against her. A poor reassurance for her, apparently. To her credit, Oliver stretched the truth about how much power he has to make that happen and she saw through him. Amanda Waller is a woman who gets what she wants and if Felicity is at the top of the list that means Weller has her eyes on the blonde hacker. 

The upbeat dance song, playing loudly on the speakers, fades out before a slower one starts and the crowd on the dance floor disperses, creating an aisle in their midst. A woman walks through it as recognition hits Oliver. He can do nothing but admire Felicity approaching the bar where he waits. Sweeping an appreciative glance over her, he enjoys the view of her mile-long legs, her feet encased in a pair of strappy black sandals, then his eyes come back up. 

The red mini dress she wears clings snuggly to her curves and makes Oliver inwardly drool. 

_ Get a grip _.

The mental chastisement does little to prevent his body's reaction; his heart beats faster, heat travel through his veins directly to his groin, and his hands itch with a yearning for touching Felicity's tantalizing body. 

A thing that he never has allowed himself to do. Only in his dreams.

"Have something for me?" he says lamely when she reaches him. _ I sound like a jackass _. Why couldn't he say something nice, to ask how she is?

A sad smile is set on her red lips and his guilt skyrockets.

"Yes I do," she dismisses the small talk and goes straight to business as he did. "I've got what you're looking for."

"You found him." Oliver's tone doesn't convey entirely the awe he feels. Nobody at ARGUS has been able to find this guy, and here's Felicity with the done deed as if it's nothing. 

"His name is Floyd Lawton, ex-military, history of domestic violence and… and he's here."

"Here?" Oliver hissed through his gritted teeth as goes into a higher alert, sweeping his gaze around, and looking for the threat. Without even thinking about it, he gets closer to Felicity in a protective move. The last thing he wants is for her to be in the crosshairs of an assassin.

"Well, not here, _ here _," Felicity clarifies, firing her words out in rapid succession as Oliver's noticed she often does when nerves get the better of her. She certainly looks jittery and her tone is a little breathless. "Not in the club. In Star City here. He's staying at the Papp Motel, Room 52. I think… I think he has a contract. For what I could dig up from the dark web, there's someone in the city paying serious money for a job."

"You found out who?"

"I backtraced the money through what felt like a gazillion of shell companies. It wasn't easy but, at last, I found a connection to a restaurant here in the city… the Jade Dragon."

Oliver groans.

"What?"

"It's better that you don't know."

That restaurant is a known front for the Chinese Triad. If the Triad hired Deadshot, the safest thing to do for Felicity is keeping that knowledge from her.

The sound of glass shattering starlets both Oliver and Felicity. A few feet from them, a partying group laughs drunkenly as one of them tries to clean off him the drink that obviously fell from his grasp. 

When Oliver returns his gaze to Felicity, she's more rattled than he expects. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." 

She nods but the way she swallows hard tells a different story.

"Felicity," Oliver drawls her name, in a way that is both a warning and a persuading plea. She looks at him and, for the first time, he glimpses a trace of fear in her eyes. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, no. I'm sure I'm being paranoid."

"What. Happened?"

This time his steadfast tone that leaves no room to avoid answering the question goes through Felicity. She sighs and bits her lower lip. "It's silly," she insists, "But I thought someone was following me this morning. Like I said, paranoid."

"That happened before or after you found out what you told me about Lawton?"

Her forehead crinkles as she thinks. "After," she said cautiously.

"Shit!"

"What? Oliver, what?! I'm not paranoid, am I?" 

Oliver ignores her questions and the rising panic in her voice. Instead, he turns to the bartender and asks her for a notepad and a pen. When she gives what he needs, Oliver scribbles an address on a piece of paper and hands it to Felicity. "Go there," he instructs. "Take a cab and go there now. Ask for John Diggle. He'll help you. He knows what to do."

"Help me? Why? What's going on, Oliver? Who's following me?"

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I never meant to put you in danger. I'm sorry."

He never meant to do that but he knew it was a possibility, so that's why he talked with his best friend, who incidentally is a former ARGUS agent, to set up a safe house for her in case of need. He had thought about it more for if Amada Weller wasn't going to play along with taking Felicity off the list. He wanted to keep Felicity the promise he made her… one way or another.

Oliver is unable to stop himself. He needs to have a little moment to remember later before sending her away, so he gives in the need to touch her. Putting his hands on her shoulders and gliding them up and down over her arms, he leans his forehead on hers. She looks at him, confused. 

Selfishly, Oliver is glad that she's so unsettled to reject his caresses or pull away. In fact, she surprises by placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes. If he trusts her facial expression, then she's relishing the contact as much as he is.

"He's after me so I gotta hide, is that it?" she asks softly.

Oliver nods. Lawton, the Triad, or even Waller could be tailing Felicity, therefore, yes, she needs to go to safety.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

The question breaks his heart. 

"Maybe," he replies, but both know that it's a lie.

Oliver pulls away from her and steps back. It's almost impossible for him to do. It takes all his willpower to let her go.

She follows him and surprises him yet again. She mutters something that sounds like "oh, what the frak" and then she's kissing him. A soft kiss that put to shame all the wildest dreams about kissing her that he had before. The tenderness of it, the simplicity does its best to break him. Almost succeeded.

When she pulls away, he asks her, "What was that for?"

"Just in case," she says simply. "If I never see you again, I didn't want to regret not kissing you at least once since it seems you don't have the courage to do it."

He chuckles with sadness, realizing that his attraction for her isn't unrequited. "You're a remarkable woman, Felicity Smoak. Far braver than I am. I'll always regret not having done something or said something to you before now. We just could've…."

A million of what could've been but they'll never be.

"Come find me later and I'll let you make up for it."

Paying no heed to his instinct or logic, Oliver dares to dream with that possibility. Yes, he decides. He'll deal with Deadshot and the Triad, will tie the loose ends with Amanda and demand her to keep the promise she made him a long time ago, according to which she would release him from duty after time served under her command. That time has gone and passed. 

Before, he didn't have anything to live a normal life. Now, he does.

Felicity steals another kiss from him before walking away. Oliver resists the temptation to call her back as she sashays away. As if in a dream the crowd parts and regroups as Felicity crosses the dance floor. In a moment, she's there and, in the next, she's gone like smoke.

Oliver walks closer to the cozy cabin ahead. He strides onward with confidence, even if his stomach feels full of butterflies. He takes the front steps and watches the little porch with a couple of chairs. It's an ideal place to sit at night and stargaze or simply to enjoy a hot cup of tea in good company.

He raps two knuckles on the front door and waits. It seems that the butterflies in his stomach suddenly became lead as he stands there and no one answers the door.

John said she'd be there. Why isn't she answering? Before his panic blows up fully and he knocks the door down, it opens.

She's there with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Felicity," he breathes, his voice thick with emotion.

"There you are, handsome. I've been waiting for you for months. Did you have to drag your feet?"

Unfazed by the teasing, Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. His lips trap hers, kissing her as he dreamed all those months since he saw her last. 

"I think," he says between kisses, "that I have some making up to do. Do you still want to collect the debt?"

Felicity laughs and then moans when he finds a particular tender spot on her neck. 

"Oh, yes. I plan to collect every penny and with interest," she teases as she hauls him inside the house.


End file.
